


Я с тобой

by Arnold



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: 20th Century, Alternate Universe, Historical, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8034619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arnold/pseuds/Arnold
Summary: Билл всегда мог до минуты точно назвать время, когда начинался его очередной роман.





	Я с тобой

**Author's Note:**

> Никогда-никогда не шипперите реально живших людей, если вы являетесь задротом по истории и конкретно по матчасти) Придется примерно так же выпутываться из положения. Моего тут ничего нет, даже образы, и те утащены сразу у четверых людей.  
> Лучи любви и обнимашек тем, кто их узнает, один из эпизодов действительно имел место быть.  
> И да, начало 20 века.

Я последний в роду. Мой брат убит на дуэли.  
Моя мать сумасшедшая. В меня влюблен Великий князь.  
От всего этого можно сойти с ума (с)

Билл всегда мог до минуты точно назвать время, когда начинался его очередной роман. А романов у него было много, так много, что любезному князю К., тому самому, который вел их счет в записной книжке, не скупясь на подробности описаний, и не снилось. А ведь по слухам, записная книжка была изрядной толщины и заполнена почти до конца.

В конце концов, в постели князя не было самого короля одной из великих стран Европы. Строго говоря, короля не было и в постели самого Билла: все их свидания проходили в роскошных номерах фешенебельных отелей, обслуживающий персонал которых был слеп и глух, но это уже ничего не значащие детали.

Наверное, этих романов было слишком много для леди из благородного семейства, даже для вольных певиц, которых он любил изображать, подводя сурьмой глаза, надевая лучшие матушкины платья и не скупясь на украшения. Вот только не был он девицей из благородной семьи, скорее единственным сыном и наследником не менее благородного рода.

Но так или иначе, Билл помнил начало каждого своего романа, каждых более-менее длительных отношений. Право же, не считать же романами тот флирт с офицерами, которые не понимали, что перед ними не легкомысленная кокотка, а сиятельный князь?

Помнил Билл и начало своих отношений с Томасом, двоюродным братом самого Государя. Как бы ни был богат род Билла, сам он никогда не был вхож в Семью, репутация держалась на одном только честном слове. Казалось, достаточно было одного толчка, одного-единственного скандала, даже простого злого слова, чтобы все рухнуло. Вот только Билл всегда умел и любил играть, в последнюю секунду избегая разоблачения. Либо же разыгрывал карты так, что все его любовники сами предпочитали молчать.

Но в тот вечер он заигрался и не смог понять, в какой момент нужно было хлопнуть ресницами и уйти. Возможно, офицеры, что позвали его за свой столик, были слишком пьяны, может, он сам перебрал с коварным южным вином, а может так сошлись звезды. В любом случае, вырваться удалось не сразу, что стоило Биллу порванного рукава платья, потерянного ридикюля и оставленной соболиной шубы. Любимой матушкиной соболиной шубы, в тот момент Билл почему-то мог думать только о ней.

Смешно сказать, он стоял на пороге ресторана, была промозглая осенняя ночь, за ним в любой момент могли выскочить оставленные офицеры, а Билл только и думал, что о шубе.

И как-то совсем не удивился, когда рядом остановился автомобиль с «неприкосновенными» номерами. Задняя дверь неслышно открылась, и приятный мужской голос предложил подвезти. Уже изрядно продрогший Билл, подобрав юбки, поспешно юркнул в салон, пытаясь придумать достойное объяснение своему потрепанному внешнему виду.

Но вот только сказать ничего не успел, все слова вылетели из головы, когда он повернулся к своему нежданному благодетелю.

Весь высший свет столицы был так или иначе знаком друг с другом. Довелось Биллу встречаться и с одним из Великих князей.

Томаса он запомнил тем мрачным нелюдимым мальчишкой, избегающим любого общения. Хотя нельзя было сказать, что Билл искал этого общения, в то время разница в четыре года казалась просто огромной, ему было просто-напросто скучно с Томасом (хотя, тогда еще Томом или Томми, для своих).

Сейчас, спустя столько лет, Томас сильно изменился. Взгляд сделался прямым, плечи стали шире, достаточно было только одного-единственного мгновения, чтобы разглядеть в нем благородную кровь.

Не мальчик, а мужчина.

Билл невольно облизнул губы.

\- Благодарю, - в голосе скользнула предательская хрипота, и Билл прокашлялся. – Благодарю, господин.

\- Не стоит, - Томас поморщился и обратился к водителю. – Едем дальше, по тому же адресу. И побыстрее, дама наверняка озябла.

А у Билла все еще не было ни монетки, чтобы добраться до дома. Только сейчас он начал понимать весь ужас своего положения. Помощи попросить было не у кого, если Томас его узнает, то кто может гарантировать, что тот не станет держать язык за зубами? Еще одного скандала репутация Билла попросту не выдержит.

\- Если можно, то высадите меня поближе к центру, - наконец, попросил он. – Дальше я доберусь сама.

\- Бросьте, миледи, нам все равно по пути, довезем и до самого дома.

Билл почувствовал, что все внутри холодеет. Его все-таки…

Томас грустно усмехнулся, снял с себя пиджак и осторожно, чуть коснувшись голых плеч, укутал в него Билла.

\- Вас, Вильгельм, я узнаю в любом виде. И хочу отметить, что вы прекрасны.

Горячий шепот обжег ухо, заставляя вздрогнуть. А Томас, как ни в чем не бывало, отвернулся к окну. Только пальцы, нервно отбивающие непонятный ритм на его колене, выдавали его напряжение.

Остаток пути провели в молчании.

Билл помнил начало каждого своего романа. Но не мог сказать, когда именно начал этот. Он все так же кутил с офицерами, и в женском, и в мужском образе, нередко в их компании появлялся и Томас. Именно в такие дни все и шло к чертям. Томас мог даже не смотреть на Билла, но тот все равно всей кожей и всем своим существом чувствовал его обжигающий взгляд и слышал его горячий шепот.

«Вас, Вильгельм, я узнаю в любом виде».

Не помнил Билл, и когда и при каких обстоятельствах впервые остался с ним наедине. Помнил только горячие поцелуи, сильные руки, что сжимали его сквозь ткань. Но не помнил, была ли это ткань платья или строгий пиджак с рубашкой. Помнил лишь, что Томас в тот день был необыкновенно мрачен и даже небрит.

И что потом они не виделись несколько дней.

Поразительно, Билл, всегда играющий и дразнящий своих любовников, словно оказался по другую сторону игры. Его, взрослого человека, фактически привязал к себе мальчишка, посадив на короткий поводок.  
Смешнее всего было то, что Томас явно даже не подозревал обо всем этом. Он просто жил и наслаждался каждой минутой в присутствии Билла, чего и не скрывал.

А Биллу казалось, что он сходит с ума. Как-то все завертелось и понеслось с такой скоростью, от которой кружилась голова, и которая не оставляла ни малейшего шанса на какой-либо самоконтроль.

Не было ничего удивительного в том, что однажды они попались. Попались целующимися в полутемном коридоре графини Ф., к которой прибыли на званый ужин. Прибыли, разумеется, по отдельности, но как-то умудрились сесть за столом напротив друг друга. Уши Томаса так смешно и мило краснели, когда Билл касался носком его ноги, что удержаться было просто невозможно.

Тогда скандал удалось замять, хотя слухи и расползлись по всей столице. И вообще, обо всем этом рано или поздно забыли бы, не потащи Билл Томаса в новый ресторан.

Для того вечера он наряжался с особой тщательностью. Новое платье, изящные украшения и все те же подведенные сурьмой глаза.

Именно они его и выдали.

С капитаном N-ского полка Билл в свое время расстался очень плохо. Но прошло столько времени, а сам капитан все это время служил далеко на юге, он должен был забыть обо всем этом, но…

Скандал вышел громким, с привлечением жандармов. Домой Билла доставляли именно они. Все в том же платье и с подведенными глазами.  
И Билл понимал, что это конец. Конец для него, и огромное пятно на репутации для Томаса. Конечно же, он скажет, что виноват во всем Билл, притворявшийся девицей. Что обманул и завлек, что вина целиком и полностью на нем, и…

И Билл подтвердит каждое слово Тома.

Может быть, обо всем этом забудут. Через года, но все наладится, репутация семьи более-менее восстановится и можно будет жить дальше.

Наверное.

 

Билл, сгорбившись, сидел на кровати смотрел в угол комнаты. Он все еще не переоделся, даже не смыл давно потекший макияж, не находя в себе достаточно сил для этого. Да и желания.

Шум в коридоре поначалу не привлек его внимания, лишь громкий голос отца в первое мгновение заставил вздрогнуть. Ему кто-то негромко и уверенно отвечал, но Билл не вслушивался.

А потом дверь распахнулась.

Томас упал на колени перед ним, прижал его холодную ладонь к своим горячим щекам и прошептал.

\- Я с тобой. Ты слышишь? Что бы ни случилось, я с тобой.

И Билл неуверенно улыбнулся.


End file.
